I Dare You To Kiss Me
by WordsOfASong
Summary: “So you’re saying you’ll take any dare… any at all?”


**I Dare You To Kiss Me**

Disclaimer: I really don't own _Harry Potter_, I swear!

Lily Evans was walking down a crowded corridor, thinking only of the homework that awaited her. Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and DADA… how fun.

"Hey, Lily!" a girl interrupted Lily's thoughts.

Lily glanced around trying to find the voice.

"Oh, hi!" Lily Evans found Alice Longbottom who was running to catch up with her.

"Going back to common room?" asked Alice.

"Mhm. It's definitely been a long day."

"Well, don't go yet," she pointed to Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter who were walking directly in front of them. "I haven't dared you in weeks and you've been running along taking dares from everybody else!"

Lily burrowed her eyebrows.

"I triple-dare you to follow James Potter and his friends around all the way to common room!" she whispered.

"What?! That's nonsense, Alice!" cried Lily. Many people turned to stare at her in the crowded hallway. James' foursome glanced behind at Lily's outburst only to go back and continue their discussion.

"Oh! What is _this_? The amazing dare-taker has refused a dare at last?" gasped Alice, quite loudly.

"Fine, _fine_, I'll do it!" sighed Lily reluctantly after a moment's time.

"Well, go on then! Time's a-waiting! You'll thank me for this one day," Alice winked and skipped off into the other direction.

Lily Evans had never refused a dare around Hogwarts. Not once, not ever. She was definitely not about to start now. She walked slightly faster to catch up to James. As she approached within 5 feet, she slowed. Lily let stray people cross her path, only to dart around them when she fell too far behind. James turned a corner with his friends, talking animatedly with his hands.

Lily lurked behind the wall and dodged a group of giggling girls. She was just close enough to head what James was so interested in talking about. Curiosity got a hold of her and she listened in.

"Oh, James! Just admit it already!" cried Sirius.

"Shut up, Padfoot. We _should_ be focusing on Moony's F.L.P." snarled James.

_Since when did James ever want to focus on _anything_? _Thought Lily.

"My 'furry little problem' is not for another week, mind you!" cried Remus.

"Exactly my point, Moony! So tell us what you were doing during History of Magic, James. I mean, when you weren't _drooling _over Evans!" laughed Sirius.

Peeves swung closely overhead, sensing a building drama, "Potter lurves Evans! Potter lurves Evans!" he sang.

"Get out of here, Peeves," for once, James was not siding with the trickster of a poltergeist.

"Ignore him," Sirius told James.  
"Yeah, yeah! Ignore him!" echoed an overeager Peter.

"So when are you planning on telling her, James?" asked Lupin.

"Well, is it really worth it? The whole school knows that I have a 'crush' on her… including her. She doesn't love me; she thinks I'm kidding around."

Lily noted the air quotes James made around "crush".

"But, maybe if-"

"But nothing, Remus. It's not puppy love that I've got for her. I don't like her for her, admittedly good, looks. I love her. I love her for who she really is."

"So deep, James!" laughed Sirius. Lily got the vibe that he really did care about how James felt about her. She could understand; after all, he is James' best friend.

James flashed one of his famous cocky grins, but Lily knew he was still serious about the whole situation from his eyes. It was amazing how much she saw into him… how much she understood about him. It actually scared her. She always thought he was playful, immature, and childish. But yet, she knew he was sensitive, insightful, and understanding. When he was around, Lily's heart would flutter, begging to be shared with another human being. To stop the excessive beating, Lily would repeat to herself, 'I do not love James Potter', until she almost felt like it was true.

By the time Lily became aware of her surroundings again, the boys were gone. She turned the corner swiftly and ran down the halls. There was no way she was losing her dare. Not only that, but James' conversation was quite interesting. She flew down another corridor and rounded a corner, only to snap back behind it. James was standing at the portrait hole of Gryffindor tower and she could have sworn he glanced at her. After all, it wasn't hard to miss a flying whip of red hair. She peeked around the corner.

"I'll be right back," James told his three friends. He disappeared as his friends walked into the Gryffindor common room.

Lily blinked several times, trying to assure herself that he had not vanished into thin air. She concluded that he must've blended with his friends going through the portrait hole. A swish of air, like a cloaked person running past her, made her hair dance around her shoulders. She shivered as she turned around to leave and find Alice, but James appeared in front of her.

Lily opened her mouth to scream, but James clapped a hand over her mouth.

He took the cloak that was crumpled in his hands and stuffed it in the pocket of his robes.

"Invisibility cloak," he explained; removing his hand and holding her wrist.

"But why? How…" Lily started.

"I _thought_ I saw some red somewhere. Really, Evans, that hair is hard to miss. Anyway, you shouldn't be taking _every _dare thrown at you." He smirked.

Lily crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "Who are you to be telling me I shouldn't accept dares?"

"So you're saying you'll take any dare… any at all?" Another cocky, but serious, grin crossed his lips.

"Well, I haven't turned down a single one yet…" Lily stared at James

suspiciously, "So, why would I start now?"  
"I dare you to kiss me," he stated simply.

"WHAT? Are you completely _ment_-?"

"You know what, Evans. Maybe I am mental. Maybe I'm mental for thinking you know how I feel. There really is no feeling behind the rumors, you know. I really do love you. And you think I don't mean it!"

"Well, yeah. Why _would _you mean it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Almost all of the girls in our school would kill to be your girlfriend, James. Why would you love _me_, when there are so many others?

"True," James stated like he couldn't care less, "But, you're the only girl who doesn't want me. You're different, smart, beautiful…" he trailed off, "You love me, Evans," he simpered.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. But, in fact, she had been asking herself the same question for quite a while. She never seemed to come up with a definite 'No, I do not love James Potter.'

"Do you love me, Lily?" he asked, sounding more genuine than he had ever been. He looked down into her fields of green eyes and squeezed her wrist gently. He watched Lily blink a few tears away.

"Yes," she said quietly, assuring herself that she really did love James. Her heart beat vigorously in agreement.

His eyes beamed as he decided to have a little fun with Lily.

"I, James Potter, am in love with the beautiful and quick-witted Lily Evans," he completed this statement with a deep bow.

"Honestly, James. Do you really always have to have your fun bit in things?"

"No, no, no! Now, what do you say?" he sang.

"Oh, fine," she blushed. "I, Lily Evans, am in love with the sly, bold, but yet sweet and sensitive James Potter." She curtsied.

He smiled a legitimate smile and said, "I haven't forgotten that dare, Lily."

He took a finger and placed it under her delicate chin, tilting her head up for her to look him in the eyes.

"Neither have I," she whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

His tongue traced gently over her lips and he pulled away. "You can't believe how long I've waited for this, red-head."

Lily smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again. After several minutes, she pulled out and pointed out a confused-looking Mrs. Norris who lay quietly across their feet. James laughed and took her hand, leading her into the waiting common room.

**That's it! I really hope you enjoyed:]. **

**Please, please REVIEW! It means so much to me!**

**xoxo LLLP**


End file.
